


and this is why we don't take you out in public, Mari.

by EthelPhantom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Is an Exasperated Best Friend, F/M, Fluff, Hey look it contains no angst, Humour, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Past Fake Dating, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: Marinette doesn't know how to ask cute boys out for a date and Chloé is exasperated as heck with her best friend, seriously, why is she like this again?This is why Chloé needs to arrange that date for Mari.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Tim Drake, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	and this is why we don't take you out in public, Mari.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Jasonette. For once. And no angst, for once. That's weird, yes, I know. I feel weirded out as well.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, though!

“...So let me get this straight.”

"You're not even straight."

_ "Marinette." _

Marinette swallowed and looked away as Chloé’s sharp gaze fixed itself on her.  _ God, _ she hated it when Chloé decided to be strict or when she got done with Marinette. Sure, Chloé was one of her best friends and all, but that girl could also be such a pain in the ass.

Well, she was  _ her  _ pain in the ass, but still. 

How annoying.

“I take you to a Wayne Gala, you meet the second son of  _ Bruce Fucking Wayne,  _ get to dance with him despite the fact he’s never seen doing that at the galas, especially not with anyone he doesn’t know because he’s just about always around his siblings and his siblings only, and now you’re telling me you’ve known him since last year because  _ you were fake dating him?”  _

“Yes?”

“What the actual hell, Mari. What the hell.”   
“In my defence, I was bored, you were dancing with Tim, and I saw a familiar face. I just kinda asked him to dance with me to kill time and also as you always say, those fuckers at the galas and stuff are super boring most of the time, only good for getting money out of their pockets.”

Chloé groaned. Deep. And then she promptly buried her face in her hands. “I’ll give you that that is what I keep telling you, but like,  _ girl.  _ This is why I can never take you out in public, you always cause a news scandal,” she said and shot an unimpressed look at Marinette. “Which, seriously,  _ how?  _ I’m Chloé fucking Bourgeois and yet you’re the one of us who never gets a moment of peace because you keep drawing literally all of the media’s attention to you every single time.”

Pointedly fixating her eyes on her glass, Marinette took a sip and ignored Chloé trying to get her to look her in the eyes. “It wasn’t that ba—”

“It was.”

“Nahhhhh.”

“Literally all of the world knows of it, Mari. All of the world. This wasn’t some sort of a little thing, and since you brought Jason Todd into it, they definitely didn’t keep it small.”

“Oops?”

Okay so maybe, just  _ maybe, _ things had gotten a  _ little  _ out of hand. But it wasn’t like anything had really even happened! They’d just, danced a little and then snuck out of the gala to some balcony to get some fresh air while he was smoking, which didn’t really help with the whole ‘fresh air’ part and all but it was fun and they’d joked around and Marinette had stolen Jason’s cigarette before first stumping it and then letting it fall down to some small pond below them. He said there were no fish, it was fine. 

Probably.

Unless Mr Wayne decided that it was a horrendous act and would find her and crush her and make her go into the jail and—

Yeah, she was overthinking it. Again.

“At least tell me you’ve got another date so this whole mess isn’t just something you did once randomly and then continue to forget about it again? I can  _ see  _ how you looked at him in those pictures, Mari.”

Marinette didn’t even answer, only looked away further, and it was way too clear that Chloé was way too done with her. As if it wasn’t enough that her head hit the table, she also groaned, let her lipstick — her  _ favourite  _ lipstick, and don’t ask why Marinette knew that — fall onto the ground and  _ then _ flopped dramatically on the floor, somehow with a pillow now under her head. 

It was unfair how well Chloé could do dramatics — and how the kwamii always helped  _ Chloé  _ to do said dramatics. Never Marinette. Not even though she was the Guardian.  _ Not even then. _

Seriously, the kwamii were biased. 

“Alright,” came Chloé’s exasperated voice which could probably make a person flinch if they didn’t know Chloé well enough to know she meant — or at least did — no harm with that tone. It still sometimes made Marinette flinch because it typically meant Chloé had decided she was in big trouble. “I am getting you another date.”

“ _ What?” _

“I’m getting your pretty butt a new date with your knight in a shining leather jacket that he wore even over a dress shirt. Tim can probably convince him to come somewhere you two can meet and then you’ll just get to suffer together at least once,  _ no fake dating.  _ You savvy?”

She couldn’t do anything but nod nervously before Chloé stormed off with her phone already on her ear. Did that girl live in a symbiotic with her phone? 

…

And she was really going to make Marinette go on a real date with Jason Todd.

_ God, she was going to die. _

**Author's Note:**

> And then she didn't die, instead enjoyed her date and Chloé regretted everything because Jason and Mari were way too frustrating together. The sappy idiots.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! It's a little short, I forgot how to write anything but Constagami so it's like this now but I think it's still fine!
> 
> Do come say hi over on my Tumblr (ethelphantom) or Instagram (daicrimeth)!


End file.
